My Own Home
by melissarxy1
Summary: FINISHED ADDED TITLE . Look inside for summary. Couples: PeteKitty, Romy, and BetsyWarren. R&R please
1. Prolog

Author's Note- This came from reading a story entitled "Holding Ground." I read it several times and am currently awaiting the sequel. Anyhow, most of the details will be explained in the introduction.  
  
Second Note- Kitty already has Lockheed.  
  
Third Note- This is going to be Kitty/Pete just a warning a head of time. There's also some Romy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Foreword  
  
~*~  
  
This world don't give you nothing it can't take away  
  
Everybody holding onto something  
  
Nobody wants to fade away  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Have you ever seen those old B-Movies? The ones where the aliens win? Remember how the Earth looks? Cities decimated, towns destroyed, the people fleeing for their lives, living in caves and forests.? That is the world before us now.  
  
I'll bet you're wondering, how'd it get like this? Nope, no aliens. Ever seen "Stephen King's: The Stand" well, something like that. See, a man names Trask had this bright idea to destroy the mutant "threat." He created the Legacy virus. Somewhere along the line he screwed up. Instead of killing the mutants it took out most of humanity. And as humans do they decided, 'well, hell I'm dying, let's take out those damn outsiders.'  
  
War raged, war against minorities, mutants, each other. Complete civil war. By the time that the plague was over everything was destroyed. Thank God no one had figured out how to use the nuclear weapons.  
  
By the time that things did settle down the remaining humans were hiding in caves. The mutants who had survived were scattered all over the world in camps. There were four in the US. Magneto's, Cyclops', Wolverine and Storm's, and Gambit's. Yes, the thief was leader of a camp, scary huh?  
  
Our story begins outside of one of said camps. See, not everyone settled into a camp. After the death of their leader Charles Xavier most of the X- Men joined Cyclops' or Wolverine and Storm's camp. Kitty Pryde had found it too painful to stay with either of them. She spent some of her time in Gambit's camp with her best friend Rogue but soon grew lonely around the couple.  
  
There were plenty of men who would have liked to take the beautiful seventeen year old in but she was too independent. Which is why this story occurs. 


	2. The Journey

The Journey  
  
~*~  
  
It doesn't mean much,  
  
It doesn't mean anything at all.  
  
The life I've left behind me is a cold room.  
  
I've crossed the last line from where I can't return,  
  
Where every step I took in faith betrayed me,  
  
And led me from my home.  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
"Kitty?" Rogue called. The girl in question phased out of her room.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Ah need a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can ya flah ta England?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Remy was in contact with another group of mutants there."  
  
"And?"  
  
"We're gonna try to open up trade."  
  
"What are we trading?"  
  
"Cigarettes for medical supplies."  
  
"That seems kinda oxymoron-ish."  
  
"Ah agree," her friend said. "Will you do it?"  
  
"Yeah, do I have a co-pilot?"  
  
"Not on this flight."  
  
"I have to, like, fly across the ocean alone?"  
  
"Not alone." As if on cue something small and purple launched itself into Kitty's arms.  
  
"So I can take him?"  
  
"Yeah, ya know he'd just try ta follow ya anyhow."  
  
"Help me pack?"  
  
"Already done." Rogue smiled handing Kitty a bag.  
  
"That was quick. I'm, like, starting to think you're trying to get rid of me." Rogue also handed her the coordinates.  
  
"Naw, you'll just come back," Rogue sighed with mock annoyance. "'But the cat came back the very next day.'"  
  
Kitty rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess I'll head out." She climbed into the Blackbird.  
  
"Be careful, sugah. We expect you back in three days, any longer and we'll send a rescue mission."  
  
"I will," Kitty called. Within minutes she and Lockheed were airborne. Due to the technology in the Blackbird she landed six hours later. She got out of the plane shouldering her duffle bag. Lockheed flew behind her.  
  
She walked for an hour before reaching the camp. "Like, why'd we park so far away?" she asked the dragon who merely shrugged. "You're no help." She approached the gate and banged on the door. There was no answer.  
  
She tried to use the bell, still nothing. Sighing she phased through the door. She walked a few feet before being tackled and pinned to the ground. She started to phase but couldn't. "Name," the man above her demanded.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" Kitty very rarely cursed, but first this man wouldn't let her in, then he attacked her, and now he was demanding things of her.  
  
"Answer his question, luv," another man said. She didn't even glance at him. She glared at the man above her.  
  
"If he gets off of me I'll tell you," she said.  
  
"Doesn't work like that," the first man said. Her blue eyes bored into his and she began to struggle. "Stop that. How bloody hard is it to answer a question?"  
  
"Why did you attack me?"  
  
"Someone breaks into the camp I get a little defensive."  
  
"Remy told you I was, like, coming."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Yes. He sent me. Now move!"  
  
"You're a demanding bird, aren't you?" he said mildly.  
  
"You're invading my space. Besides, I did knock and I rang the bell thing."  
  
"We were coming when you broke in," the other man said.  
  
"Can I get up now?" The first man got to his feet pulling her up.  
  
"Would you remove this?" he gestured to his leg where Lockheed was biting him.  
  
"Lockheed, it's okay, you can let go now." The dragon flew into her arms growling at him.  
  
"Now, what's you're name?"  
  
"Kitty Pryde, AKA Shadowcat," Kitty said hugging Lockheed close.  
  
"I'm Pete Wisdom, the other bloke over there is John Constantine," the first man said. "And the bird who was screwing with your powers is me sister Romany Wisdom."  
  
"Hi," Kitty said to the other two. "The plane is about an hour away, everything's aboard."  
  
"We'll get t' that tomorrow," Pete shrugged. "It's late." He led the three into a fairly large building.  
  
"Who leads your camp?" Kitty asked as she entered the main room where a large group of people were sitting, playing cards, talking, or/and drinking.  
  
"Pete does," Romany said with a proud smile directed to her brother. Kitty looked at the rude man in front of her incredulously.  
  
"It's a joint effort," Pete shrugged. "Jardine does `is part."  
  
"Jardine?" Kitty asked.  
  
"One of the only three humans here," Romany said.  
  
"The other two?" Kitty inquired.  
  
John grinned and wrapped an arm around Romany. "Yer lookin' at `em, luv." Romany shrugged off his arm. "Wisdom, is the only one in the inner circle `at's actually a mutant."  
  
"But you-" Kitty paused confused. "How did you subdue my powers?"  
  
"Witchcraft," Romany shrugged. "Don't worry though, you can use `em now."  
  
"Good," Kitty said hating the thought of going through life without her mutant powers in this new world. Pete got a bottle of scotch out and sat down at a table. The other two sat with him.  
  
"`Ave a seat, luv," John said patting the chair between him and Pete. Kitty sat down. Pete took a drink from the bottle before handing it to John. John took a drink offering it to Kitty.  
  
"I can't," she said stroking Lockheed under the chin.  
  
"Why not?" John asked.  
  
"It's, like, illegal," Kitty said.  
  
"That is by far the stupidest thing I have ever heard," Pete said. "Let's start with the fact that there's no government. Who's goin' t' arrest you?" Kitty didn't respond to that. "Secondly, `ow old are you?"  
  
"Seventeen," she responded.  
  
"Okay, that would be illegal here, but no one would care," Pete said shrugging. "Ya know what I think?"  
  
Kitty met his intense gaze. "What?"  
  
"You're afraid of loosening up," Pete told her. He saw her eyes flash, but it got the desired reaction. She took a deep drink from the bottle making a face as she passed it across the table to Romany. Pete leaned back lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Must you?"  
  
"My camp, Pryde," Pete said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Romany handed Pete the bottle as another man walked in.  
  
"Jardine!" Pete called. "Get over here, ya old wanker." The old man walked over to their table sitting between Pete and Romany.  
  
"Wisdom, are you going to introduce me to your lovely young friend?" Jardine inquired.  
  
"The Yank is Kitty Pryde," Pete said.  
  
"An American?" Jardine asked.  
  
"Born and raised," Kitty said brightly.  
  
Jardine sighed. "Too bad."  
  
Kitty smiled at the elder man. "Are you insulting my country, Mr. Jardine?"  
  
"I would never," Jardine smiled.  
  
"The lady brought us more fags," John said also lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Pardon?" Kitty asked obviously confused.  
  
"Fags, Pryde," Pete said. "It means cigarettes." He shook his head in exasperation. "Americans!"  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes. "And what is, like, wrong with Americans?"  
  
"If they brought you to us absolutely nothing," Jardine smiled. Kitty returned the old man's smile. Pete took a drink and passed the bottle back to John. It continued around the table.  
  
"So, Ms. Pryde, where are you from?" Jardine asked.  
  
"Illinois originally," Kitty said. "I spent most of the wars in Bayville."  
  
"X-Man?" Pete inquired.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"If you were in Bayville you're either an X-Man or an Acolyte," Pete said. "You don't seem like a bad girl."  
  
"You forgot the Brotherhood," Kitty said her mind briefly flashing to Lance who had been killed in the wars.  
  
"No, just blocked them out," Pete shrugged.  
  
"What kind of sexist name is that anyhow?" Romany asked.  
  
"The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants," Kitty said. Pete and John laughed shortly at the name. "The weird part is, they were run by a woman and their only really powerful person was a woman."  
  
"The other two groups?" Romany asked now interested.  
  
"Both run by old men," Kitty said. "The Acolytes were run by Magneto. He believed that humans and mutants were destined for war. The X-Men, my group, were run by Charles Xavier, he believed that we could work together, and live in peace."  
  
"Dance around a bon fire singing "Kumbiya"," Pete said rolling his eyes. She narrowed her eyes. "Obviously, he was wrong."  
  
"They're human, they don't seem to want to kill us," she shot back.  
  
"Excuse me," John said. "I am not exactly completely human, neither is Romany."  
  
"What are you?" Kitty asked.  
  
"In simple terms, I fight demons," John shrugged. "Rom, is a witch."  
  
"In a manner of speaking," Romany nodded. "So, technically Jardine is the only real human."  
  
"Now I'm getting confused," Kitty said.  
  
"Don't worry," Pete said in a mock-serious tone. "I'm sure you spend a lot of time like that."  
  
"You son of a-"  
  
Pete leaned towards her placing a finger to her lips. "Don't finish that."  
  
"Yeah," Romany said attempting to lighten the mood. "That's me mum you're talkin' about too." Kitty slapped Pete's hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me," she said.  
  
He rose an eyebrow smirking. "Sorry, Pryde, didn't know my touch would excite you so much." Her mouth dropped open and she sputtered trying to come up with a retort as John laughed and Romany tried to hide a snicker.  
  
"Rest assured, Mr. Wisdom," Kitty said after calming herself, "nothing about you could ever excite me." To her surprise he merely chuckled deeply.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He smirked leaning back in his seat.  
  
"Nothin'." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Lockheed growled at him.  
  
"Where'd you get him?" Romany asked trying to break the tension.  
  
"Lockheed?" Kitty asked turning to Pete's sister. "He sort of found me. Saved my life too, didn't you, dragon?"  
  
"Ya," Lockheed cooed nuzzling his mistress' hand.  
  
"How did he save you?" John asked finding it hard to believe that the dragon could be useful in any fight. Lockheed glared at him and let a burst of flame out into the open air.  
  
"Knock it off, flyin' rat!" Pete exclaimed. "You tryin' t' kill us?" Lockheed turned his glare on the Londoner and stuck his forked tongue out at him.  
  
"Kitty," Romany said standing. "Let me show you to a room." Kitty followed the other woman out of the room. 


	3. Dreams

Dreams  
  
~*~  
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
  
That you're lovely and you're perfect  
  
And that somebody wants you  
  
I'm surprised that you've never been told before  
  
That you're priceless and you're precious  
  
Even when you are not new  
  
-Semisonic  
  
~*~  
  
"I hate Americans," Pete muttered as he and the two other men finished off the bottle of scotch.  
  
"Yeah," John said, "you really seemed to hate that one."  
  
"Go t' hell, wanker," Pete snapped.  
  
"Been there," John said. "Kinda lackin' in the air conditioning."  
  
Jardine rolled his eyes at the usual arguing from the two men. "Wisdom, do us all a favor, admit you're attracted to her."  
  
Pete shrugged. "Never said I wasn't."  
  
"Then go find the girl, have a nice shag so you'll lighten up," John said. Pete looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you're sick?"  
  
"Yes, never could figure out why."  
  
Rolling his eyes Pete stood. "Right then, I'll see you idiots tomorrow." He walked away. When he entered the cabin he shared with Romany he heard someone crying. Confused and suspicious he went towards the room finding that the noise was coming from his own room. He walked in and saw that Romany had put Kitty in there. He was even more surprised at her state.  
  
She was curled up in a small ball sobbing. He climbed into the bed behind her and drew her to him gently. She uncurled herself allowing him to hold her, not waking up. Her sobs quieted and she leaned into him. He started to get up and she whimpered. He laid back down sighing and pulling her against him. She sighed happily relaxing against him.  
  
The next morning  
  
Kitty awoke curled up against a man's wiry frame. She leapt to her feet with a soft gasp. This woke him up. "Mornin'," he said sitting up.  
  
"What? How-?"  
  
Pete smirked. "Very articulate. Long story short, this is my bed, you were crying. I comforted you and you didn't want me t' leave."  
  
"This is your bed? I was wondering about the smell."  
  
"Now you're sayin' I smell?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said. "You totally smell like smoke and alcohol."  
  
"I smoke and drink so, yeah, `at's about right," Pete shrugged. Suddenly realizing that she was just in a pair of short shorts and a small tight tank top Kitty blushed warmly. Pete followed her blush from her cheeks down. The thought of how far down the blush went entered his mind and he shook his head to stop that thought. "Like the outfit."  
  
"I'm sure," Kitty said resisting the urge to grab the sheet and cover herself.  
  
"If you want a shower there's one through there."  
  
"You have showers?" she asked her eyes widening.  
  
"Yes, we do bathe you know," he drawled.  
  
"I haven't seen many places with running water."  
  
"I'll see you in the living room." He walked into the living room where Romany and John were already sitting and arguing. They stopped turning and looking at him knowingly. "What?"  
  
"Nothing," Romany said innocently. "It's just that you stayed in there with her all night."  
  
"Take my advice?" John asked.  
  
"Constantine, Hell will freeze over before I start to take your advice," Pete said. "She was upset, I comforted her, that simple. Where's the rat?" A low growl answered the question.  
  
"He slept out here," Romany said stroking Lockheed's head.  
  
"That leads me to a question, dear sister," Pete said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why exactly was the bird in my bed to begin with?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
"Most guys would rejoice t' find a pretty girl in their bed," John said. "Sometimes I wonder about you, Wisdom."  
  
"If said pretty woman lying on my bed naked I may have been happier," Pete said.  
  
"Men," Romany muttered. Kitty came out her hair hanging in wet curls around her shoulders. Lockheed flew to his mistress licking her cheek and cooing affectionately. She hugged the little dragon and petted his belly.  
  
"Well, let's go for a drive," Pete said. "Pryde, you ready?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty said.  
  
"Rom, John?" he asked turning to his friend and sister.  
  
"Nah, you two go ahead," Romany said.  
  
"Would you get Lockheed something to eat?" Kitty asked Romany.  
  
"Sure," the other woman said.  
  
"Let's go," she said turning to Pete. He nodded and the two went to a Jeep. He loaded a couple of boxes into the back and they started driving. After ten minutes they made it to the plane.  
  
"Nice," he said impressed.  
  
"It's my baby." He rose an eyebrow at that. "Come inside," she led him into the cockpit. "See this?" He looked at the great amount of lights and buttons. "Forge, Arcade and I did almost all of this."  
  
"Who?" Pete inquired.  
  
"Two other mutants. They're all geniuses."  
  
"That what you are?"  
  
Kitty laughed. "Like, no."  
  
Pete leaned against the wall studying her. "Then how'd you do this? Not to mention, just learning how to fly this thing across the ocean."  
  
"I'm just good with computers."  
  
"Right. Let's get the things moved out." Together they carried the boxes out and placed the new boxes in. "You going to leave today?" he asked.  
  
"I figure I'll stick around one more day," she shrugged. "They won't send a search party until tomorrow."  
  
"Comforting." They got into the Jeep.  
  
"I'd, um, like to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Holding me last night," Kitty blushed looking down. "It was the first night I slept well in two years."  
  
"My pleasure, Pryde," he said gently. He started the Jeep and they pulled onto the road. Soon they arrived back at the camp. He pulled in and surprised her by going around and opening her door for her.  
  
"Wisdom!" a man called. Pete visibly flinched before he turned around.  
  
"Brian," he nodded. "Kitty, this is Brian Bradock."  
  
"Hi," Kitty smiled. Pete's scowl lessened slightly when he saw the person behind Bryan.  
  
"And his sister, Betsy," Pete said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Betsy said.  
  
"Likewise," Kitty said.  
  
"Allistaire asked us to file in with the night report," Brian said.  
  
Pete groaned. "God, this is boring."  
  
"Let me remind you, you set it up," Brian said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Pete growled. "Fine, let's go." He turned to Kitty apologetically. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay," Kitty said.  
  
"Do you want me to show you around?" Betsy offered.  
  
"Like, sure," Kitty smiled. They walked around the camp.  
  
"I'm curious," Betsy said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Opening up trade," Kitty said.  
  
Betsy smiled. "So you're the American."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Betsy glanced at Kitty out of the corner of her eye. "Are you going to come back?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I thought maybe you and Pete-"  
  
"Me and Pete what?"  
  
"Well, you were kind of projecting your thoughts-"  
  
"You're a psychic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What exactly did you hear?"  
  
"Well, Pete's thought's I'll keep to myself," Betsy smiled.  
  
"Um..."  
  
Betsy chuckled at her expression. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything unusual for a healthy man to be thinking about a girl. Besides, your thoughts weren't much different." Kitty blushed deeply at that.  
  
"Ladies," Brian said approaching. Pete also walked over looking incredibly bored.  
  
"Having fun, Wisdom?" Kitty asked.  
  
"A ball," Pete said dryly. The four walked back to the cabin when Lockheed flew straight to Kitty licking her cheek happily.  
  
"Is that a dragon?" Brian asked in shock.  
  
"Can I pet him?" Betsy asked. Kitty handed Lockheed to the British woman. The entire group talked for several hours until they started dissipating for dinner. After the meal Romany and John had lookout duty so Kitty and Pete were left alone, mostly.  
  
"Pryde, if you don't get me fags back from your flyin' rat yer going t' `ave a new purse."  
  
"Lockheed!" Kitty scolded. "Let the rude man have his disgusting habit." Laughing the dragon dropped the cigarettes into her lap. "I'm rather surprised."  
  
"`Bout what?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you may be rude, crude, blunt, and have some annoying habits but you are a man in power."  
  
"Is that what surprises you?"  
  
"No." Kitty waved a hand in dismissal. "I'm, like, talking about the fact that there's no Mrs. Wisdom."  
  
"The reasons you just gave are precisely why."  
  
"You're rude, crude-"  
  
"No," he interrupted. "The fact that I `ave power here. If a woman were t' be with me it would be for that reason only."  
  
"I don't know about that," Kitty said.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you may be all of those things but you have your redeeming qualities."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Your eyes for one."  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"They're... intense."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
She pretended to think about it. "No... nothing... just your eyes."  
  
"`At `urts," he said putting on a mock-injured look.  
  
"Well, I'm used to all of your bad qualities," she admitted. "Remy has almost all of them. In fact the only difference between the two of you is that Remy's charming."  
  
"I'm not?"  
  
"No, you're way too blunt. I mean, don't get me wrong, you can be really sweet but you're not up to par with the Southerner."  
  
"I'll have to see about that," he said looking at this as a challenge. He remembered all of his training in Black Air; he could charm his way into almost any situation. He just never used that skill. He never really wanted to, especially with women, at least in his real life. He figured that if he had to resort to that they weren't really worth it. "What about you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any guy in your life?"  
  
"Nope," Kitty said.  
  
"I find `at of hard t' believe. I mean yer not exactly bad lookin'."  
  
"As you said, that is precisely why."  
  
"Come again."  
  
"In Remy's camp there's a large imbalance in the male to female ratio. The boys really out number the girls."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, any guy that sees a pretty girl goes all caveman. Pretty soon they're going to use clubs. I mean, even with me-"  
  
"What do you mean: 'even with you'?"  
  
"I'm not really pretty." She shrugged.  
  
He scoffed at that. "Manner of opinion." She looked at him surprised by that comment. "So, how'd the Cajun get leadership?"  
  
"People just sort of flocked to him. Rogue and I had gotten lost when the X-Men were hiding out during the wars and we stumbled upon his camp. We were the first ones to join up with him actually." 


	4. Flashback

Author's Note- This is for any and all Romy fans.  
  
~*~  
  
Flashback  
  
~*~  
  
Through this world I've stumbled  
  
So many times betrayed  
  
Trying to find an honest word to find  
  
The truth enslaved  
  
Oh you speak to me in riddles  
  
And you speak to me in rhymes  
  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
  
Your words keep me alive  
  
-Sarah McLachlan  
  
~*~  
  
Two years ago  
  
"I'm exhausted," Kitty sighed. "We're never gonna find them."  
  
"I thought Ah was suppose to be the pessimist," Rogue said dryly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm, like, just tired and about to just, like, give up."  
  
"Ah have an idea," Rogue said. "Let's spilt up."  
  
"Worst plans ever created for 1000, Alex," Kitty muttered.  
  
"Look, Ah'm serious."  
  
Kitty crossed her arms. "Me too. Split up? Have you lost your mind? We already lost the others."  
  
"And we're not gettin' anywhere together."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Meet back here in an hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And scream really loud if ya need anything."  
  
"Thanks, Rogue," Kitty said narrowing her eyes. The Southerner merely smiled as she walked away. She was almost ready to turn back around when she was tackled. Her hands were suddenly pinned above her head and her body was pinned to the forest floor.  
  
"Don' move," a very male voice said. Rogue opened her eyes to see the red on black eyes of Gambit.  
  
"You!"  
  
"Oui," he smirked. "Been a while."  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes glaring up at him. "Not long enough. Let meh up."  
  
He shook his head at that command. "Non, not until you tell Remy what you be doin' here."  
  
"Listen up, Cajun, Ah don't have to tell you anything."  
  
"So, ma chére likes bein' in dis position?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes. "Get off."  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"Fahne! All Ah was doing was lookin' for my friends."  
  
"See, that wasn't too hard." He stood helping her back to her feet. "Merci."  
  
"Rogue!" a voice called.  
  
"Over here!" Rogue yelled back. Kitty walked out.  
  
"An hour was up," she said. "I was, like, starting to get worried."  
  
"Ah was detained," she said with a pointed look at Gambit who smirked.  
  
"Oh my God, he's an Acolyte!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Not anymore, petite," Remy said. "Jus' like de deux of you are no longer X-Men. You two look tired, come back with Remy, you can rest at Remy's cabin."  
  
"Why are ya bein' so nice?" Rogue asked suspiciously.  
  
"Remy is always nice, chére."  
  
Kitty sighed. "Rogue, I'm totally exhausted. Can we just go there, sleep and worry about ulterior motives later?"  
  
"Fahne," Rogue said. "I'm watchin' you, swamp rat."  
  
Remy smiled at that. "Good, Remy always likes belle femmes watchin' him."  
  
"Flirt later," Kitty said. "Bed now."  
  
"Demanding little ting isn't she?" he asked.  
  
"You have no idea," Rogue told him.  
  
"And stop insulting me," Kitty said.  
  
A week later  
  
Somehow their small camp was growing. They were now constructing a pretty large fort around the cabin and tents; others were working on building more cabins. Kitty was working with Forge and Arcade almost all the time. Rogue worked along side of the different crews helping them build.  
  
"Bonjour, ma chére," Remy said approaching as Rogue.  
  
"Ah am not your chére, swamp rat," Rogue snapped.  
  
Remy's smile merely widened at her harsh words. "Remy has somethin' for de river rat."  
  
"River rat!"  
  
"Oui, dat accent, it's from Mississippi, is it not?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So ma chére est un river rat."  
  
"Ah'm not your chére!"  
  
"Does de river rat want to see what Remy has?"  
  
"Fahne." He pulled out a ring.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Remy found it in Magneto's stash on last month's run." He placed it on his pinky and pulled out a card. "See? Remy can't charge des cards with de ring on."  
  
Rogue felt her heart beating faster but tried to keep herself from getting her hopes up. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It suppresses mutancy." Remy took the ring off and extended it towards her. "Do you want it?"  
  
"Does it have any other effects?" Rogue took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.  
  
"We don' know, all I can recommend is that if you feel anything weird take it off."  
  
"Now what?" Rogue took off her gloves before slipping the ring back on. She stepped up to Remy. "May Ah?"  
  
"Mais oui." She reached out and touched his cheek, laying her hand there for several moments.  
  
"It's real," she murmured. "Ah can touch."  
  
"Oui," he whispered. He felt her hand tremble as she ran her hand over his cheek then his lips. He closed his eyes briefly at the gentle touch.  
  
"This is the first time Ah ever remember bein' able ta touch," she whispered.  
  
"I'm glad I could help, chére," Remy told her softly. He reached out cupping her chin and leaning down softly kissing her lips. Rogue pulled back in shock. He looked down into her green eyes concerned. "Somethin' wrong?" She shook her head.  
  
"It's just... that was mah first kiss," she admitted flushing. He lowered his head and his lips found hers again. He was delighted when she leaned towards him returning his kiss and opening her lips to him instinctively. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her tightly to him. She ran her hands through his reddish-brown hair. She pulled back looking up at him dazed.  
  
"Chére..."  
  
"Not bad for a swamp rat," Rogue grinned up at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Merci." She stepped back still smiling at him before walking away to find Kitty and tell her the news.  
  
A few days later  
  
She was driving him nuts. After figuring out that the ring worked she had been avoiding him. He tried to talk to Kitty but the younger girl wouldn't answer him. Rogue had begun to wear clothing that was a lot more revealing, reveling in the fact that her skin wasn't lethal any more. Finally a full week after their kiss he found her alone sitting in the cabin he still shared with her and Kitty.  
  
"If Remy didn't know better he'd think you were avoiding him," he said walking into the room. Rogue looked up. He registered her look as one a deer had when it looked into the headlights of a fast approaching car. "Chére?"  
  
"Remy... Ah wasn't-" He raised a hand to cut her off.  
  
"Every time that I saw you this week you took off." She quickly realized that he was speaking in the first person, which meant that he was very serious. "I'd like to know why."  
  
"Why did you do this for meh?" she demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you help me?"  
  
"What de hell kinda question is dat?!"  
  
"A simple one."  
  
"Rogue, I like you, I saw what de ring did and you be de only one Remy knows who wants to be rid of dere mutant powers. Now I answered your question."  
  
"Ah'm scared."  
  
"Scared?"  
  
"Remy, you're a player, Ah can't get involved with you."  
  
He chuckled. "Chére, dat is in the past. In case y'haven't noticed we be lacking in the female area here."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Remy is merely pointing out dat even if he wanted to play around, which he don't, he couldn't."  
  
"So you're sayin' that-"  
  
"Honestly, chére, I don' know what's goin' to happen. Mais, Remy knows one ding."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Remy was to be avec toi. Remy ne peut pas arrêter de penser de toi, chére. rêver de toi. M'avez consommé, m'amour."  
  
Rogue looked up at him cocking her head to one side. "Ya know Ah have no clue as to what ya just said don't you?"  
  
He chuckled. "Oui. Mais, Remy said it well, non?"  
  
"Whatever, swamp rat."  
  
"If dat is de term of endearment ma chére chooses..."  
  
"Term of endearment?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"You're full of yourself. And I am not your chére!" Further words were cut off when he lowered his head and his lips met hers. 


	5. Going Home

Author's Note- Just a note about Pete's clothes. A dress shirt, slacks, a tie, a suit jacket, and a trench coat are all he ever wears.  
  
~*~  
  
Going Home  
  
~*~  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
An unfortunate slight  
  
-Alanis Morissette  
  
~*~  
  
Present day  
  
"I'm going to bed," Pete announced standing.  
  
"Do you, like, have some pillows or something?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Pryde, you said yourself that last night was the best you've slept in years, why don't you just sleep with me?" He saw her cheeks flush at that offer and smirked to himself. "I just meant in my bed, get your mind out of the bloody gutter."  
  
Kitty stood glaring up at him. "You're the one who worded it like that. You probably did it on purpose!"  
  
"Anyone ever tell you that you look cute when you get angry?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"No, don't see that `appenin'. Why are you so upset anyhow? You're the one who assumed I had bad intentions. `Ell, if anyone should be upset it should be me." She opened her mouth before shutting it again. "Ya look like a guppy when you do that."  
  
"Are you trying to make me angry?"  
  
"Just makin' observations."  
  
"Look, all I want are pillows, is that too much to ask?"  
  
"Yes." With that he walked into his room. Fuming Kitty followed him. "Decide t' take me up on my offer?"  
  
"No," Kitty said. "I need my bag."  
  
"Kitty," Pete said surprising her. "I meant what I said. You can sleep here, I'm not goin' t' jump you or anythin'."  
  
"I know," the younger girl said.  
  
"So do you want to sleep here?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure it'd be a lot more comfortable than the couch."  
  
"Go ahead and get dressed in the bathroom." He gestured to the room sitting on the bed to remove his own shoes. Kitty nodded going into the room. When she came back Pete was already in bed. She got in on the other side. She was slightly surprised when he reached out and pulled her to him, not initiating any contact beyond that, simply holding her.  
  
The next morning  
  
Pete woke up feeling that they had moved during the night, now his head was resting on her chest. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the feeling of a soft feminine body under him. He started to move when Kitty opened her eyes. "Um, hi," she whispered looking up at him.  
  
He sighed, relieved that she didn't freak out on him. "Mornin'."  
  
"Um... Pete..." she whispered.  
  
"Sorry," he said moving so she could get up.  
  
"That's okay. Well, I'm going to take a shower, I should leave this morning." Pete nodded as she got up and went into the bathroom. He sighed leaning back. She's leaving... She came back a few minutes later.  
  
"Aren't you going to see me off?" she asked.  
  
"Of course," he said standing and throwing on a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt. He tied his tie as he followed her out.  
  
"Well," Kitty said. "It was totally great meeting all of you."  
  
"Likewise," Romany smiled.  
  
"You have t' come back," John told her.  
  
"I'll try," Kitty said. "It might be kind of hard."  
  
"We'll make sure that we need something else," Romany said.  
  
"C'mon, Pryde," Pete said picking up her bag for her.  
  
"Lockheed, let's go," Kitty called. The dragon flew to her and perched on her shoulder as they walked out. He drove them back to the Blackbird and got out walking with her to the door. "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah," Pete murmured. She turned to go and he grabbed her arm pulling her back. He lowered his head and kissed her. Kitty stiffened in his arms for a second before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and slid his tongue into her mouth. He moaned softly as her tongue moved over his tentatively at first, then bolder when she heard his response. He pulled away looking into her bright blue eyes. "I'll see you."  
  
"Goodbye, Pete," she whispered before climbing back onto the plane. Lockheed glared at him.  
  
"`Urt Kit and I'll kill yoo," the dragon growled before following his mistress.  
  
"Did he just talk?" Pete asked out loud as he went back to the truck. He watched as she took off.  
  
A few hours later  
  
"What took ya so long?" Rogue asked. "We were startin' ta get worried."  
  
"I'm fine," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Y' didn' answer the question, petite," Remy pointed out.  
  
"You guys said I had to be back in three days, here I am," Kitty said. Remy looked at her for a few seconds. "What?"  
  
"Just wonderin' why you're not tellin' us about what happened," he said.  
  
"Why? Did he say something?" she asked her eyes wide.  
  
"'He'?" Rogue and Remy asked together.  
  
"Lockheed and I are going to put my stuff away," Kitty said realizing her mistake. She led the dragon away.  
  
"So la chat has found a garçon?" Remy mused. "Petey won' be happy about dat."  
  
"He had his chance," Rogue said.  
  
"Oui," Remy agreed.  
  
"Ah'm gonna go try t' find out what happened," Rogue said kissing Remy softly. She walked into the cabin to Kitty's room. The door was open so she just walked in. "Hey, Kit."  
  
"Hi," Kitty said.  
  
"Are you goin' ta tell meh what happened?"  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"Look, it's not like I'm going to see him again so can we just, like, drop it?" she asked.  
  
"Fahne. If ya do want ta talk, you know where Ah am."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "Thank you." Rogue left and Kitty laid down on her bed. "I'm so confused, dragon." Lockheed cooed sympathetically. "I need to stop this! He's probably not even thinking about me."  
  
England  
  
"What else do we need?" John asked looking over their inventory sheets.  
  
"Be creative," Pete said.  
  
"Why don't you just ask for her to come back?" Romany inquired.  
  
"I can't do that," Pete said.  
  
"O' course not," Romany said rolling her eyes. "Ask for feminine items, we need some soon anyhow." Both men froze with wide eyes. "Well, we do."  
  
"Rom, luv, please don't talk to us about that," John said.  
  
"Oh, grow up," Romany said. "Write it down."  
  
"And in return?" John asked.  
  
"Let them decide," Pete said.  
  
"Never thought I'd see the day," Jardine said walking in.  
  
"See what day?" Pete inquired.  
  
"The day that you would fall for someone."  
  
"I don't know what yer talkin' about, old man," Pete said standing.  
  
"Sure," Jardine said. 


	6. Back to England

Author's Note- WARNING consensual sex ahead!  
  
~*~  
  
Back to England  
  
~*~  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
Tonight's the night, I'm gonna prove it to you  
  
Do I have to break down, baby just to break through  
  
If that's what it takes, that's what I'd do  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Katya!" Kitty paused turning around hearing the voice calling to her.  
  
"Hi, Peter," she said.  
  
"I heard that you are going back to England."  
  
"Yeah, I'm leaving this morning." She gestured to her bag where Lockheed's head was peeking out.  
  
"Are you sure that you want to go their all alone?"  
  
"I'm sure, Petey, I'll be fine."  
  
"But, Katya-" Kitty smiled at him and walked towards the gate. "Are you sure you don't want company on this trip?" Kitty paused looking up at him realizing who he was talking about.  
  
"Thank you, Peter but I'll be fine, besides, I'm totally not alone; I have Lockheed."  
  
"Yah!" the little dragon agreed.  
  
"Very well," Peter said. "If you're sure."  
  
"I am," Kitty said. "But thanks anyways." She walked out where Remy and Rogue were loading a few boxes.  
  
"Two weeks," Rogue told her once they had finished.  
  
"Why so long?" Kitty asked.  
  
"So you have some extra time with your English lover," Rogue grinned.  
  
"Whatever," Kitty said allowing Lockheed to fly the bag into the plane. "So I'll see you guys soon."  
  
"Be careful, Kit," Rogue ordered.  
  
"I will," she said. "Watch out for yourselves." She hugged her friend.  
  
A couple hours later  
  
Kitty landed in the same spot as she did before surprised to see a truck waiting for her. "You're late," a man said hopping out. Kitty smiled wryly.  
  
"You're not happy to see me?" she asked climbing out.  
  
"Never said that." They unloaded and reloaded the plane. "You comin' back?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said. She walked with him back to the truck shouldering her bag.  
  
"Did you have to take the rat?" Pete asked.  
  
"Lockheed and I are a team, right, dragon?"  
  
"Yah," Lockheed agreed happily.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, does the aardvark talk?"  
  
"What?" Kitty asked confused. "Of course not. Why?"  
  
"Just curious," Pete said thinking that he must have imagined it. They drove in silence until they reached the gate. After a few minutes she was settled in his room. "How long are you stayin'?" he asked as they walked into the living room.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted. They sat on the couch both waiting for the other to bring it up. John walked in saving them the trouble.  
  
"Everyone was wonderin' where you were," he said spotting Pete first. He then saw Kitty. "I'll just tell them that you're occupied." Pete saw Kitty's blush and spoke up.  
  
"I `aven't had a drink t'night," he said. "You want t' go see the others?"  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said a little reluctantly. John looked between the two and shook his head. The four walked, or flew in Lockheed's case, to the main building. Romany sat with Jardine, Betsy, and Brian. The four were talking about a new defense system when they saw the others walk in. Lockheed flew to Betsy nuzzling her and cooing happily.  
  
"Miss Pryde," Jardine said. "It's wonderful to see you again."  
  
"You too," Kitty said. John sat next to Romany, which left one seat left.  
  
After a few seconds Pete sat down. "C'm `ere, luv," he said opening his arms slightly. Kitty walked to him and he carefully pulled her onto his lap. She tensed briefly before wrapping her arms around his neck breathing in the scent of cigarette smoke and alcohol that was Pete. Romany and John exchanged amused glances. They talked for several hours when Kitty announced that she was going back to the cabin. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Pete told her. She nodded and started back.  
  
"Go after her, stupid git!" John exclaimed.  
  
"She's barely spoken to me since we got back here," Pete said.  
  
"That's because you haven't brought up what happened before you left, luv," Betsy said.  
  
"What `appened?" John asked. "And why was I not told?"  
  
"He just kissed her," Betsy said.  
  
"Could we not talk about this?" Pete asked glaring at Betsy.  
  
"Go talk to her," Betsy said. "She's all confused."  
  
"Fine," Pete said standing. Taking a deep breath and lighting a cigarette he left. He walked into the cabin and saw the Lockheed was lying alone on the couch. He went into his bedroom and sat down next to her. "We need t' talk, Pryde."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You bloody well know what," he said. He sighed trying to sort out his thoughts as he slipped his shoes off.  
  
"Look, you don't have to say anything," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"Ya know, you're right," Pete said. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly. He pulled away looking into her eyes and took one of her hands in his. "Okay, luv, it's this simple. I want you."  
  
"That simple?"  
  
"It's far too soon to use the word love. I don't know what's goin' t' `appen in future. But I can tell you this much, you are quite possibly the sexiest woman I've ever met." She snorted at that. "`Ey, I'm serious, Pryde. For starters, you are beautiful." He softly stoked her fingers in the hand he held. "But you're also confident, and your body is perfect."  
  
"It's not-" Kitty started. She stopped but he could read the thought in her eyes, which were now down turned.  
  
"Do you think that because you're not a double D that you aren't desirable?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "You're suppose t' be smart." He leaned over her and kissed her again this time bringing a hand up to cup one of her breasts. She pulled away surprised. "See? Perfect fit."  
  
"Wisdom-"  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. She shook her head exasperated. He noticed though that even then she didn't pull her hand away from his. Pressing his advantage a little he leaned towards her kissing her again slowly coaxing her mouth open with his. She responded eagerly leaning towards him moving her tongue against him. He groaned deeply when she softly caressed his chest through his shirt. "Pryde, luv, if you want t' stop now, tell me."  
  
"Pete, I want to be with you," she whispered suddenly looking shy. "I want you."  
  
"Okay, luv, if you're sure."  
  
"I am." He kissed her again slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. He slid the shirt down her shoulders and threw it behind him. He moved his hands down unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down, then off of her. He moved back slightly to look down appreciatively at her matching lilac bra and panties.  
  
"Pete?" she asked nervously. He paused frowning slightly.  
  
"Wait a minute, luv."  
  
"What?" she asked afraid that he was going to stop.  
  
"Is this yer first time?"  
  
"I..." she stopped, looking embarrassed. She sat up not looking at him.  
  
"Kit?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you won't go any further if I, like, say yes."  
  
Pete chuckled at that. "Listen up, Pryde, if you actually want to do this, I'm more than `appy t' oblige but you need t' be sure."  
  
"I am."  
  
"And I needed t' know. I want yer first time t' be slow." He looked into her eyes. "Also, before we get started, I need t' get a rubber."  
  
"Dr. McCoy put me on the pill on his last visit, so, like, as long as you don't have a disease or something-"  
  
"Nah, the mad witch doctor checks us out every other month."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Moira MacTaggart," he said. "Now, enough talkin'." He leaned towards her and kissed her again slowly lowering her to the bed. He lifted her back up slightly to find the clasp of her bra and expertly undo it. He slid the piece of cloth off as he trailed hot kisses down her neck softly nipping when he reached where her pulse beat.  
  
He felt her trembling in his arms as his lips moved down to the valley between her breasts. He licked his way around her nipple teasing it to erectness. He took one into his mouth as his hand played with the other. He heard her gasp and pulled away to make sure that he didn't upset her. Her soft whimper at the loss of his mouth answered his question.  
  
Grinning, he went back to his task. She moaned softly as he suck on her nipple gently pulling on the other with his fingers. After a few moments she was arching herself into his mouth. He grinned again and switched sides. This time he ran his other hand over her stomach tracing the firm muscles there.  
  
He ran his hand lower, sliding it under her panties. He lifted his head to move down and slide them off of her. He then moved her so her legs were hanging off the bed and knelt between them. She looked at him in confusion but he merely grinned. "Trust me, luv," he whispered.  
  
He then slowly trailed kisses up her thigh before finding himself at the juncture of her legs. He then kissed her there as he would her lips. Kitty gasped gripping the arm of his shirt in a death grip. He smirked at this, bringing his fingers into play. Kitty moaned deeply.  
  
He soon had to pin her thrusting hips to the bed as she neared her climax. He pulled back to watch her as her orgasm overcame her. Kitty laid before him gasping and shaking. "God, Pete," Kitty murmured. "That was amazing." He grinned moving up to kiss her. "What can I do?"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"What you just did was totally wonderful, but what can I do for you?"  
  
He shrugged. "Undress me if you want." She smiled sitting up to grasp his tie and pulling him towards her. They kissed tenderly and she slowly slipped his tie off before unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off of him. Getting impatient she phased his pants and boxers off.  
  
He pulled away startled. "Got t' say, luv, I have a new respect for yer powers," he murmured kissing her again. She ran her hand over his chest delighting in his wiry muscles and smooth skin. She ran her hands through the surprisingly soft hair on his chest then slid her hands to his hips. She gently cupped his already hard manhood surprised when it grew even harder and bigger in her gentle grasp.  
  
He groaned unable to control his hips as they bucked upwards. Kitty pulled her hand away startled. He took that moment to pin her down on the bed kissing her softly. He slid his hand down her stomach and began to tease her with his fingers making sure she was at peak arousal before thrusting fully into her. She tensed crying out softly in pain.  
  
He remained still kissing her softly and whispering soft endearments to her until she began to relax. "I'm okay," she whispered.  
  
"You are so bloody beautiful, Kit," he whispered kissing her as he withdrew to thrust into her again. "An' you feel so damn good." He began a slow rhythm building up to a faster one. She wrapped her legs around him urging him to go deeper. Soon they both reached their climaxes together. He rolled off of her laying beside her trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Wow," Kitty whispered.  
  
"`At jest about covers it," he murmured back. "C'm `ere, luv." She crawled into his arms laying her head on his chest. The two slowly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. 


	7. Morning After

Author's Note- WARNING more lemony goodness ahead.  
  
Caliente- hope you're not a Petey fan... let's just say he's not gonna be too nice, glad you liked.  
  
RogueVampyr- Sorry it's taken so long. Hope you like the next chappie.  
  
Tigeress Moon- Anything I can do to help :) By the way, roughly translated and I may have done it wrong but I believe Remy said: "Remy can't stop thinking about you, dear, dreaming of you... You've consumed me, my love."  
  
Kitty Pryde2- I'm glad you like!  
  
FaDiNgSiLvErStAr- hope you like this one too.  
  
dark dragon fire demon- was that soon enough? :)  
  
Risty- I'll try to put more Romy in.  
  
~*~  
  
Morning After  
  
~*~  
  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
  
As we lie awake in my bed  
  
You'll be my survival  
  
You're my living proof  
  
My love is alive  
  
Not dead  
  
.  
  
Tell me that we belong together  
  
Dress it up with trapping of love  
  
I'll be captivated  
  
I'll hang from your lips  
  
-Edwin McCain  
  
~*~  
  
Thunder rolling in the distance shocked Kitty awake. She moved away from the arms holding her confused. She looked down to see that that movement had woken Pete up. "Mornin', luv," he whispered huskily.  
  
"Hey," she murmured back.  
  
He looked at her seeing her tenseness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Kit, c'm `ere." She went back to him allowing him to pull her back into his arms. "Care t' tell me why you feel like a board?"  
  
"I..." she paused. "It was just, like, a little surprising, you know."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And I don't know what you want me to do now."  
  
"Sleep, Pryde."  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Right now all I want t' do is `old you." He softly kissed her hair. "I love doin' that."  
  
"So, you're okay with last night?"  
  
"Bloody `ell, Kitty, of course I am. I should be askin' you that. You still sore?"  
  
Kitty stretched out her legs experimentally. "A little."  
  
He yawned hugging her closer. "I'll give you a massage in the morning," he promised. She soon heard his breathing even out and knew he was asleep. She looked down at him and with a sudden pang realized that she was falling for him.  
  
Later  
  
Kitty awoke feeling herself being rolled over. She looked up seeing Pete's smoldering blue eyes meeting hers and relaxed a little. He ran his hands lightly over the smooth contours of her back first before kneading the slightly tense muscles. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes abandoning herself to his tender attentions. Pete sighed himself and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder blade. Kitty moaned softly at that contact and Pete moved the massage to her lower back where she was still a little sore.  
  
He worked over all of the muscles in her back and buttocks before reaching her thighs. He moved from the back of her knees upwards before requesting huskily that she roll over. He then massaged the front of her thighs urging her legs open as he worked his way up. Kitty gasped as his fingers explored her opening. He smiled seeing that she was already ready and climbed over her kissing her passionately.  
  
Kitty moaned gently as she returned his kiss. He slowly sank into her warmth groaning at how tight she still was. Kitty gripped his shoulders hard as he dove into her. The two simultaneously reached their release collapsing in each other's arms. "Pete," Kitty whispered laying her head on his chest after he rolled onto his back, "thank you."  
  
"No need t' thank me, luv," he murmured. "I don't know if ya noticed this but I wasn't exactly `avin' a bad time."  
  
Kitty smiled kissing him on the cheek softly. "I was talking about the massage, silly."  
  
"So was I. Anytime that I can touch you is great in my book."  
  
She blushed before yawning softly. "I think I'm going to sleep a little longer."  
  
"Me too." He kissed her lips gently before laying his head back.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Kitty yawned before realizing how hungry she was. She started to get up but Pete's arms tightened around her in silent complaint. She smiled moving up to softly kiss his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled. "This is truly `eaven," he purred. "Wakin' up with a beautiful woman in me arms." She blushed looking down shyly. She then moved away. "Where are ya goin'?"  
  
"To take a shower," she responded. A purely wicked grin spread across his face. "What?"  
  
"Just this, luv, I need t' shower too, last night was quite a work out." He winked at her causing a warm blush to tint her cheeks. "It would just make more sense if we were t' shower t'gether, right?"  
  
"Nice logic," she giggled.  
  
"I thought so," he smirked. "C'mon, luv." He stood and swept her into his arms gallantly causing another delighted giggle from Kitty.  
  
Another hour later  
  
The two finally made it out of the room into the kitchen where Romany was just beginning to make breakfast. "`Allo," Romany smiled at the two. "Have a nice night?" She grinned at her brother's obvious satisfaction and Kitty's slight blush. "`Ave a seat, I just started breakfast." John walked in and sat next to the two. "I swear you two have some sort of instinct `at tells ya when we're eating."  
  
"Of course," John grinned. He turned to the other two sitting at the table and smirked seeing Pete's hand on Kitty's arm and the way she gazed at him. "Well, you two seem nice an' chummy."  
  
"Shut it, mate," Pete growled. John's smirk merely grew at the flush on the younger girl's face. Romany served breakfast.  
  
"Pete, it's your turn tomorrow," she announced.  
  
"You cook?" Kitty asked.  
  
"My brother is a wonderful cook," Romany told her.  
  
"I've been told that my cooking should be outlawed," Kitty admitted flushing a little. She laughed softly. "Good news is that my muffins can double as weapons."  
  
"Not even gonna ask," Pete said raising an eyebrow. The group finished breakfast before going out into the camp. Lockheed was already out with Betsy as the psychic played with him.  
  
"So when are you going home?" Betsy inquired.  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted.  
  
"Do you mind if I fly back with you?" Betsy asked.  
  
"No, I, um, guess not. Why?"  
  
Betsy shrugged. "Just need a change of scenery."  
  
"Lockheed and I would be happy for the company."  
  
"Pryde," Pete said after a moment, "can we talk?"  
  
"Sure," Kitty said and followed him away from the others. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin' the others just brought up an important question. How're we gonna play this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, ya just said you were gonna go back."  
  
"I have to, Pete, they're depending on me."  
  
"I know, luv, I would never suggest that you choose between me and yer friends. I just want t' know what yer gonna tell yer friends."  
  
"For most of them, nothing. It's none of their business. But I plan on telling Rogue that a drunken old English git seduced me."  
  
"Great, now the Cajun is gonna try t' kill me. Thanks, luv."  
  
Kitty giggled. "Nah, Rem's more likely to, like, congratulate you." She frowned slightly. "How'd you know he was Cajun?"  
  
"We go back," Pete said with a smirk. "He tried t' steal somethin' from Black Air on a mission Magneto sent him on. I caught `im. We had a nice little fight."  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"No one," Pete said. "He tol' me what he was after I let him `ave it. Then we went to a pub and `ad a few drinks."  
  
She laughed. "Are you, like, serious?"  
  
"O' course," he smiled. "I am many things, luv, but a liar has never been one of them, unless I'm on a case. Are you goin' t' come back?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"You little idiot. O' course I do!" He tilted her chin up and kissed her slowly. "I want you here, with me."  
  
"You totally have to come back and meet the others," Kitty told him. He raised an eyebrow and she pouted looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please.?"  
  
He laughed hugging her close. "Fine, luv, I'm sure John and Roma can take care o' things for a few days." Smiling up at him she kissed him deeply.  
  
"Thanks." They went back to the others and Pete asked his friend and sister if they would take over the camp for a few days. 


	8. To America

Author's Note- Just another thanks to all the reviewers  
  
~*~  
  
America  
  
~*~  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
How I'd ever make it through  
  
Through this world without having you  
  
I just wouldn't have a clue  
  
Sometimes it seems like this world's closing in on me  
  
And there's no way of breaking free  
  
Then I see you reach out for me  
  
-Uncle Sam  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning  
  
"Pryde, I'm `appy t' be goin' with you but why do we have t' be up this bloody early?" Pete asked yawning as he started the Jeep. Betsy walked over jumping in the back.  
  
"Because, I, like, want to get there before night," Kitty told him. Sighing, Pete pulled out. Soon they made it to the plane and Kitty got it into the air. Betsy sat in the back taking a nap with Lockheed curled up next to her while Kitty and Pete sat in the cockpit.  
  
They had flown in silence for almost an hour when Pete spoke. "Hey, luv, ever hear of the mile-high club?"  
  
Kitty coughed to hide her laugh. "Pete, for starters these seats wouldn't exactly be comfortable."  
  
"Jest fer me," he said.  
  
Kitty knew that that was true but she wasn't beaten. "Secondly, someone needs to fly the plane."  
  
He smirked at that. "You explained the different gadgets t' me, Pryde. I know ya `ave auto-pilot."  
  
Kitty relied on her last line of defense although she really didn't mind what he was suggesting. "Third, Betsy is in the back."  
  
Pete grinned mischievously that fact. "Right, asleep." He hit one of the buttons she had showed him and a wall came down between the cockpit and the back. "See, luv? Now we `ave privacy."  
  
"Perverted old git," Kitty giggled engaging autopilot and going over to him straddling his legs.  
  
Later  
  
The two were startled out of the afterglow at an announcement from the radio. "Chat?" the voice asked. Kitty slipped her clothes back on before sitting back in the pilot's seat.  
  
"Hey, Rem," she said looking down and seeing that they were approaching the camp. "We have two visitors."  
  
"Welcome home, Kit," Rogue said over the radio as Kitty finally touched down. Kitty hit a button which lifted the wall to reveal Betsy who wore a knowing smirk as she sat with Lockheed wrapped around her neck.  
  
"We're here," Kitty said trying to mask her embarrassment. Rogue came over to greet them. She and Kitty hugged.  
  
"Ah missed ya, sugah," she said. Remy walked over hugging her too before he saw Pete. His eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Wait," he said holding up a hand. "*Him*?"  
  
Pete smirked leaning against the plane regarding the Cajun. "Nice t' see you too, Lebeau."  
  
Remy looked at Pete closely before smirking a little himself. "Nice ta see you again."  
  
"You two know each other?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Oui," Remy said. "C'est bâtard tried ta kill Remy."  
  
"Hey, you started it," Pete protested.  
  
"Not that this isn't entertaining," Betsy said. "But could we please go inside now?"  
  
"I completely forgot to introduce all of you!" Kitty said. "Guys, this is Betsy Braddock and Pete Wisdom. That's Rogue and Remy LeBeau." Remy gallantly swooped down to kiss the woman's hand. Betsy merely raised her eyebrows at this. Rogue led them to their cabin where everyone sat down.  
  
"Mon ami," Remy said standing. "Remy wants to talk to you." Knowing what was coming Pete rolled his eyes and stood following Remy into the next room. The two lit up cigarettes before Remy spoke. "La petite chat is like a sister to ma chére. Dat makes her family. We're amis, non?"  
  
"Yeah," Pete said shrugging.  
  
"Hurt her and Remy will forget that. If you break la chat's heart Remy will break yo' face. Understand?"  
  
Pete looked slightly annoyed now as he took a drag off of his cigarette. "I `ave no intention t' hurt Pryde."  
  
"Bon, den we have no problem." The two put out their cigarettes out and walked back into the living room where the others sat. Pete sat next to Kitty pulling the petite brunette into his arms.  
  
"Do you mind if I go look around?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Do you want a tour?" Kitty asked.  
  
"That's all right," Betsy smiled. "I'll be back in a while." She left the cabin walking through the trees around the cabins. She was walking through some bushes when her skirt got caught. She pulled on it hard and it ripped causing her to fall backwards down a hill. She ended up on top of a very surprised man. "Uh, hello."  
  
"Who are you?" he asked looking into the most beautiful face that he had ever seen.  
  
"Betsy," she said softly standing and helping him up.  
  
"I'm Warren," he said. He started to say something else but his words were loss at her gaze upon his wings. He looked away feeling ashamed.  
  
"They're beautiful," she murmured reaching out a hand to touch them before catching herself. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Warren said still surprised by her words. "If you, um, want to touch them-" Tentatively, Betsy reached out running her hands over the soft feathers.  
  
"They're very soft," she smiled.  
  
Warren felt a blush tint his cheeks. "Thank you."  
  
"Can you fly?" she asked.  
  
"The only perk that I've found of my mutation." He smiled. "Would you like to fly with me?"  
  
Betsy smiled widely. "Yes." Warren scooped her into his arms and spread is wings flapping them so that he took off. She wrapped her arms around his neck clinging to him as he soared all over the camp pointing out all of the tents and telling her who lived their. His words barely registered with Betsy who was too busy looking into Warren's deep blue eyes. Finally he landed in front of Remy's cabin. "That was fun. Thank you."  
  
"No, I should thank you. No one has ever called them beautiful before."  
  
"Well, everyone else is blind then," Betsy said lifting her chin. Warren smiled down at her before lowering his head and kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said and took off again. Betsy watched him still smiling before going into the cabin. 


	9. Memories

Author's Note- WARNING, Romy lemony-goodness ahead. Dedicated to RogueVampyr, Risty and all over Romy fans.  
  
~*~  
  
Memories  
  
~*~  
  
Looking at the pages of my life  
  
Faded memories of me and you  
  
Mistakes you know I've made a few  
  
I took some shots and fell from time to time  
  
Baby, you were there to pull me through  
  
We've been around the block a time or two  
  
I'm gonna lay it on the line  
  
Ask me how we've come this far  
  
The answer's written in my eyes  
  
Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new  
  
That takes me higher than before and makes me want you more  
  
I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of time  
  
When I look at what my life's been comin' to  
  
I'm all about lovin' you  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
Remy and Rogue sat together on the front porch watching as the sun came up. "We should probably go start breakfast," the girl curled up on Remy's lap murmured.  
  
Remy smiled kissing her forehead. "Dey can wait. Remy just wants ta stay here with mon amour." Rogue smiled kissing him softly. "Besides, you heard dem last night, dey won't be up fer a while."  
  
Now Rogue laughed. "They were a tad... noisy."  
  
"A tad?" the demon eyed mutant asked raising an eyebrow. "Remy barely got any sleep!"  
  
"Ah love ya, Rem."  
  
Remy smiled softly stroking her cheek. "Je t'aime, ma chére." He fell silent for a few minutes and wasn't even aware that Rogue was talking to him until she poked him in the side. "Ow! What was dat for?"  
  
"You weren't listenin' ta meh," she shrugged.  
  
"D'accord, chére, what did you say?"  
  
"Ah just wanted to know what you were thinkin' about."  
  
"Us," he smiled lazily.  
  
"What about us?"  
  
"The prémier time we made love. Right under dose trees."  
  
Rogue blushed deeply at that. "Ah know, and poor Kitty and Warren walked in on us... or out on us."  
  
"Oui, perhaps dat wasn' a good idea."  
  
"Ya think?" Rogue giggled then stopped sitting up in shock. "Dear lawrd, did Ah just giggle?"  
  
Remy chuckled. "Oui, petite."  
  
"Rem, if ya do love meh, shoot meh now."  
  
Now he laughed hard. "Non, Remy likes hearing you giggle."  
  
"Fahne, swamp rat. Just laugh it up."  
  
"Back ta dat are we, chérie?"  
  
"Did Ah ever really stop?" she smiled kissing him.  
  
"Non," he admitted. They kissed again before going back to watching the sunrise. A few minutes later the two started inside to begin breakfast. Betsy was already up. "Bonjour."  
  
"Hello," the other woman smiled.  
  
"Mornin'," Rogue said. "You were out pretty late last night. Ya didn't get lost did you?"  
  
"No," Betsy said and smiled remembering her flight the night before. "I did meet one of the people from your camp though. Warren Worthington."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Angel?"  
  
"Is that his codename?"  
  
"Oui," Remy nodded beginning to fry some eggs.  
  
Betsy smiled again. "It fits him." Rogue exchanged amused glances with Remy before going to help him with breakfast. Kitty and Pete stumbled out of bed as they finished.  
  
"Good morning!" Kitty said smiling while Pete just muttered something they couldn't understand. Remy pushed a cup of offee in front of the dour Englishman, which was immediately seized. Pete took a deep drink and smiled satisfied that Remy still made the coffee the same, black with a shot of whiskey.  
  
"Thanks, mate," he said.  
  
"Pas de problém."  
  
"Kitty, Piotr will probably be by to see ya today," Rogue told her.  
  
"Great," Kitty muttered.  
  
"Who?" Pete asked.  
  
"Big muscled metal guy who has a ting for de chat," Remy said.  
  
"So basically I'm gonna get me arse kicked," Pete said perfectly calm.  
  
Remy grinned. "Oui."  
  
"Of course not!" Kitty exclaimed at the same time. "Peter won't hurt you."  
  
"I believe that if it `appens," Pete said.  
  
"You are such a pessimist," Kitty sighed.  
  
"Not a pessimist, luv," he said. "Realist. There's a difference." Rolling her eyes Kitty continued to eat her breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," Betsy said standing.  
  
"Right," Rogue smirked. "Tell Warren that we said hi." Betsy actually blushed at that as she walked out.  
  
"Come on, Pete," Kitty said taking his hand as soon as he finished his breakfast. "I'll show you around." Pete allowed her to pull him out side. Rogue and Remy were left to do the dishes.  
  
"How does she always get out of this?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"De chat is good, Remy must give her dat." Rogue washed and he dried. They had one of those spray things on the faucet and once they had finished Rogue couldn't resist the temptation anymore and turned the water on him full blast. Remy stood back dripping on the floor and staring at her in shock. "Chére, you pay fo' dat one," he growled playfully.  
  
Smirking, Rogue turned and ran with him in hot pursuit. He let her stay in the lead until she made it to their bedroom and he tackled her taking her down on their bed. They wrestled playfully until his lips found hers then she was pulling off his wet clothes. He pulled her own clothes off of her as his lips trailed down her neck hotly. "Tu était trés belle, chére, Remy doesn't tell you dat enough."  
  
Rogue laughed as he removed the rest of her clothes leaving her fully unclothed before him. "Remy tells meh that ev'ry day."  
  
The Cajun smiled looking up at her. "Oui, and dat isn' enough." He then lowered his head again his mouth finding her breasts. Rogue moaned arching her back causing a small chuckle from her lover.  
  
He switched to the other side before trailing kisses down her to her navel then down one leg before moving back up the other. Soon he found himself at his goal. Smiling, he saw that she was already fully aroused. He placed one long kiss their before moving back to her lips. Rogue moaned softly tasting herself on him as he positioned himself.  
  
"Je t'aime," she told him as he slid into her.  
  
Remy smiled. "Moi aussi." He began to move slowly with Rogue matching his pace automatically urging him deeper by wrapping her legs around his. As she was caught in the throes of her climax it struck her of how lucky she was to have found him, a man who hadn't cared about her mutation back when it mattered and now... she was pulled out of her reverie when Remy shouted her name as he came.  
  
The two laid together panting. "Merde," Remy murmured. Rogue just smiled cuddling closer. "T'aime," he whispered already falling asleep. Rogue smiled down at him and allowed herself to begin to fall asleep too. 


	10. And Things Get Worse

Author's Note- This part is slightly based upon the Peter vs. Pete fight in the comics. If you're a fan of Piotr turn back now, he is not going to be cast in a very good light right now.  
  
Second Note- I also want to apologize for the whole name thing but as Caliente pointed out Kitty seems to have a penchant for guys with the name Pete. Pete will stay the same but Piotr with either be called that Peter or Petey.  
  
Yet another Note- I tried and tried to find a song that worked for this but I couldn't instead I found two and couldn't narrow it down.  
  
~*~  
  
And Things Get Worse  
  
~*~  
  
Lay a whisper on my pillow  
  
Leave the winter on the ground  
  
I wake up lonely  
  
There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around  
  
Touch me now  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And dream away...  
  
-Roxette  
  
~*~  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by  
  
-Michelle Branch  
  
~*~  
  
Kitty and Pete were sitting under a tree kissing when Piotr approached.  
  
"Katya, what is going on?" he asked obviously hurt. Kitty pulled away feeling a little guilty.  
  
"Peter," she said. "This is Pete Wisdom, my, um, boyfriend."  
  
"Why did you not tell me?" Piotr asked.  
  
"Well, it, like, kind of just happened," Kitty whispered. "I'm really sorry."  
  
"No, Katya, it is I who am sorry," he said. "I'm sorry that I ever thought you were even my type, it is obvious the type of girl that you are now."  
  
"An' what type is that?" Pete asked standing.  
  
Piotr looked down at him hard. "The type that would fall for the lines from a man like you."  
  
"Peter," Kitty said hurt. "I didn't exactly mean for this to happen but before you never even acted interested in me."  
  
"What just because I did not grope you I was not interested? At least now I know what you want in a man, from a man." Kitty flinched back as if hit. Pete laid a hand gently on her shoulder before glaring up at Piotr.  
  
"Look, just because you missed out gives you no right t' `urt Pryde," Pete said stepping slightly away from Kitty because he recognized the coiled anger in the Russian even if his young girlfriend couldn't and wanted to direct that anger away from Kitty.  
  
"Missed out!" Piotr shouted. Kitty winced taking an unconscious step backwards. "You stole her, you bastard!" Unable to hold back his anger Piotr punched Pete. Pete fell back and found himself facing Piotr in his full metal form.  
  
"Oh, shit," he muttered as the huge mutant grabbed him and hit him again.  
  
"Peter, stop!" Kitty cried rushing to help Pete. She stepped back in shock when he raised his hand to hit her. Kitty let the blow phase straight through her and realized that she couldn't do anything to help Pete on her own. She quickly ran back to the cabin and straight into Remy and Rogue's room. The confused couple sat up fighting over the blanket in a way that would have been humorous in any other situation.  
  
"Guys, Peter attacked Pete," Kitty said almost crying. "He's in his armored form. I couldn't stop him!"  
  
"Calm down, chat," Remy said. "Go back, we'll be dere in a second." Kitty rushed back to the scene, which had gotten worse. Pete had gotten off one good hit with his hotknives but was now unconscious. Rogue arrived soon after reaching out and touching Peter's face. The big mutant fell backwards. Rogue put her ring back on. Kitty ran to Pete softly touching his cheek.  
  
"God, this is all my fault," she whispered.  
  
"Chat," Remy said his voice hard. "Don't be stupid. Dis isn' yo' fault." Rogue had rushed back to the cabin and came back with a stretcher. They moved Pete onto it.  
  
"Where do we take him?"  
  
"Logan's camp," Kitty said. "Mr. McCoy is there." They put Pete onto the plane and pausing only briefly to grab Lockheed and their two bags that they hadn't unpacked yet Kitty took off. She landed at their camp thirty minutes later and rant to get Logan and Hank. They followed her back and carried Pete into the medical tent Hank had set up. As much as Kitty tried to convince Hank to let her stay she was forced to wait outside. Logan sat with her.  
  
"How have ya been, half-pint?" he asked.  
  
"Until just now? Great," Kitty whispered fighting tears. Logan wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sobbing Kitty leaned against him thankful for his support.  
  
"He'll be fine, kid," Logan told her gruffly.  
  
"I wish I believed that."  
  
"Care ta tell me who this guy is?"  
  
"My boyfriend," Kitty said. "Pete Wisdom, and that's why Peter beat him up." Kitty looked at Logan with wide eyes. "Mr. Logan, he was going to hit me too, I couldn't get him to stop and he tried to hit me, if that hit had actually connected... I wouldn't have survived a hit like that from him... I don't know if Pete can."  
  
"I repeat, half-pint, your boy will be fine."  
  
"What if he hates me? This was all my fault."  
  
"Hey, if any guy is actually worthy of you he wouldn't hate ya for something that you had no control over. Don't worry, kid. Everything is going to be okay." Kitty sighed leaning back into Logan's arms feeling more tears prickle her eyes.  
  
"Why would he do this, Logan?"  
  
"Look, kid," Logan said leaning against the wall still holding Kitty. "I'm older than you and by association, smarter. So let me share some of my wisdom."  
  
Kitty almost smiled at that. "What?"  
  
"People are cruel," he told her. "It's in human nature to hurt each other and betray each other. But if you're really lucky you'll find one person you can really count on."  
  
"You're wrong you know."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"  
  
"I found..." she was silent for a second counting to herself, "seven. You, Miss Munroe, Mr. McCoy, Rogue, Kurt, Remy, and now Pete." She looked up into Logan's dark eyes. "What if I lose him?"  
  
"You won't, half-pint. Trust me, he's gonna be fine."  
  
Kitty smiled sadly. "Thank you." 


	11. Waking Up

Waking Up  
  
~*~  
  
With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
  
French kiss the morning  
  
While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head  
  
While we're talking  
  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
  
About love and the truth and  
  
What you mean to me  
  
And the truth is baby you're all that I need  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
An hour later  
  
Hank came out of the tent looking a little grave. "Mr. McCoy!" Kitty said jumping up. "How is he?"  
  
"Honestly, Katherine, I won't know until tomorrow morning," Hank told her. "He has sustained a lot of injuries, many of them internal. If he makes it through the night his chances will be far greater."  
  
"Can I sit with him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Katherine, you've been through a major ordeal," Hank said. "You should probably get some rest."  
  
"Mr. McCoy, I either sit in there or out here, it's totally up to you."  
  
"Very well. Follow me, I'll find you a chair." The two walked into the tent and Kitty sat down in the chair Mr. McCoy brought. She took Pete's hand tightly in her own wincing at the bruises already forming on his body.  
  
Tears began to roll down her cheeks once more. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She laid her head on the side of the bed still clutching his hand and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke the next morning she had been moved to a bed, next to Pete's. She sat up and noticed that she still held his hand tightly in her own.  
  
"Katherine," Mr. McCoy greeted as he walked into the tent. "I'm pleased to tell you that as far as I can see your Mr. Wisdom shall make a complete recovery."  
  
Kitty sighed with relief. "Thanks, Mr. McCoy."  
  
"Now, care to tell me what happened?" Hank sat down in the chair and faced the younger girl. Kitty sighed and relayed the story. Hank shook his head at the end. "I find this whole thing hard to believe," he admitted. "Peter always seemed so... together."  
  
"I know," Kitty said. "But believe me, yesterday he wasn't."  
  
"Yes, apparently." Hank stood to check Pete's vitals again.  
  
"When do you think he'll, like, wake up?"  
  
"I honestly do not know. The longer he is not conscious the larger chance there is for brain damage." Kitty nodded tightly squeezing the hand she still held. Hank left after a few more moments and coercing a promise from Kitty that she'd eat something soon. Kitty looked down at Pete and ran a hand gently through his black hair.  
  
"You're going to be okay," she promised him. Jubilee came in.  
  
"Hey, Kitty," the younger girl said. "Logan told me to watch him so you could get something to eat, and walk around a little."  
  
"Thanks," Kitty said and slid off of the bed. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Don't rush," Jubilee said. "I'll be here whenever you're done." Kitty left and went to Logan who showed her where the kitchen was. She had an apple before starting back. Logan caught up with her.  
  
"What are ya gonna do when ya get back?" he asked.  
  
"Depends," Kitty said. "If Pete makes it, nothing."  
  
"If he doesn't?"  
  
"I'll kill him."  
  
"C'mon, kid," Logan said gently grabbing Kitty's arm. "You need to work through some of this anger." He drug her to a clear area. "This is a once in a lifetime chance. Hit me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hit me, as hard as you can. I won't try to block it."  
  
"And, like, why would you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because, kid you really need to get some of your frustrations out. So..." Kitty shrugged and threw a hard right hook catching Logan square in the jaw. "Been training?" he asked massaging his jaw.  
  
"Some."  
  
"Tell me something. How would you killing him be any better than what he did to your boy?"  
  
"It wouldn't. There is a difference though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"*I* have a reason."  
  
"Now we spar," he said and threw a kick. Kitty ducked sweeping down low to kick his legs out from under him. He jumped so the kick missed. This went on for some time until Logan pinned her. "Go ahead back," he said helping her up.  
  
"Thanks, Logan," Kitty said. She then walked back to the tent and Jubilee left. She looked down at Pete who was still unconscious. She took his hand. "Pete, you have to wake up. If you stay like this much longer you might never. Please, I need you here. I... love you." She broke down in tears clutching his hand tightly in her own. Suddenly she felt an answering weight on her hand. Her eyes widened and she looked down to meet Pete's intense gaze.  
  
"`Ey there, luv."  
  
"Pete!" She covered his face in gently kisses whispering about how sorry she was and how much she loved him.  
  
"Kit, darlin'," Pete said reaching out to gently push her away. "What are you sorry about?"  
  
"This was all my fault. If it weren't for me-"  
  
"Listen here, you little idiot, the Russian using me as a punching bag was not your fault. You tried to stop him."  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Now, shut up, give me a kiss." She smiled leaning over him and kissing him, pouring all her emotions into that simple kiss.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
He just gave her a look. "How do you think?"  
  
"Sorry, stupid question."  
  
"But, I feel everything, it hurts like hell so I know I feel it. `At's good at least. Did you mean what you said?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
Kitty smiled shyly. "With all my heart."  
  
"Good, `cause I love you too." They kissed again. 


	12. Reactions

Reactions  
  
~*~  
  
I might not be a savior  
  
And I'll never be a king  
  
I might not send you roses  
  
Or buy you diamond rings  
  
But if I could see inside you  
  
Maybe I'd know just who we are  
  
'Cause our love is like a hunger  
  
Without it we would starve  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"You love me?" Kitty asked obviously still surprised as she pulled away from his lips.  
  
"Yeah, I `ave fer a while now," Pete told her. "Just took me a while ta admit it. `Ow long do I `ave ta stay `ere?"  
  
"Just a few days."  
  
"Joy." Logan came in with Hank.  
  
"Ah, good, you've awaken. How do you feel?"  
  
Pete raised one eyebrow. "Like a couple tons of steal hit me," he said dryly. "Oh, look, that happened."  
  
"Ever hear of abusing sarcasm?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Bite me, Pryde," he murmured as he sat up so Hank could check his vitals. He winced.  
  
"Serves you right," Kitty said sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"`At `urts, luv," he smiled. He turned to Hank who was smiling at the banter between the two. "When can I leave?"  
  
"Two days of bed rest," Hank said.  
  
"Right," Pete said.  
  
"Kitty," Logan said catching the younger girl's attention, "why don't you go see Ororo, you haven't seen her yet?"  
  
Kitty turned to Logan crossing her arms. "Why don't you just say: 'leave so I can talk to him'?"  
  
"Okay, half-pint. Leave so I can talk to him."  
  
"See? That, like, wasn't too hard, was it?" She kissed Pete on the cheek. "I'll be right back," she promised him. Kitty and Hank then left which left Logan and Pete alone in the tent.  
  
"I'll be blunt. Hurt her and you die."  
  
"That *was* blunt. I got an actual speech from the Cajun."  
  
"Gumbo's lookin' out for my girls, good."  
  
"Ya might say that," Pete smirked.  
  
Logan shook his head glaring at the injured man before him. "I really don't wanna think about that. Understand, runt?"  
  
"Runt?" Pete asked sitting up straighter.  
  
Logan smirked at his reaction. "Hey, it fits. Just take care of the kid, understand?"  
  
"I will," Pete promised. "Giant metal Russians couldn't keep me away from her, mate."  
  
Logan smiled wryly. "Good answer. What happened anyhow?"  
  
"He was pissed." Pete's eyes got wide as he thought about something. "He didn't touch Pryde did he? He didn't hurt her?"  
  
"Nah, Kitty was trained better then ta go up ta him corporal." Pete's eyebrows shot up hearing the feral man use a word that many of the X-Men would have sworn that he didn't know. "He did try but she phased through."  
  
"He dies," Pete growled.  
  
"No," Logan said. "You can't do that. Kitty would kill ya fer one thing. Look, Petey needs ta pay, I'll give ya that, but don't do anything. Show `em that you can turn the other cheek."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"It'll piss Petey off if you look like the martyr for one, it'll make you look good for two."  
  
Pete nodded. "Good point."  
  
"And Kitty would want you to for three."  
  
"All right, I won't kill the Russian. I can't stay there though."  
  
"So don't."  
  
"They're Kitty's family."  
  
"Yeah, but you're the man she loves. I'm not sayin' have her cut all ties. Ya do that and-" SNIKT "understand?"  
  
"Um... yeah."  
  
"Good." He stood. "I'll send Kitty your way."  
  
"Hey, mate, before ya go, got any cigarettes?"  
  
"I don't smoke cigarettes," Logan said looking offended. He pulled out one of his cigars. "Want one?"  
  
Now Pete looked offended. "No thanks." He looked at Logan hopefully. "Got any scotch?"  
  
"No, lots of whiskey though."  
  
"No taste at all," Pete muttered.  
  
Logan merely smirked. "See ya, runt." He left. After a few minutes later Kitty came in with a middle-aged African-American woman.  
  
"Hey, Pete," Kitty smiled.  
  
"`Ey, luv," Pete said reaching out and taking her hand.  
  
"This is Ms. Munroe."  
  
"Nice t' meet you," Pete said.  
  
"Likewise," the older woman didn't look pleased though, as she stared at him. "Kitty, may I speak to you?"  
  
"Like, sure," Kitty said and followed her out of the tent. "What's up?"  
  
"Kitty, that man has to be at least six years older than you."  
  
/More than that,/ Kitty thought wryly. "Ms. Munroe, no one knows how old Logan is but I'm willing to bet that it's more than six years older than you."  
  
"That is not the point!"  
  
"So, it's okay for you but it's not for me?"  
  
"I'm older than you."  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"What I mean, Kitty, is that I have more experience with relationships."  
  
"Look, I appreciate you looking out for me but I can totally take care of myself, okay?"  
  
"Very well," Ororo said. "I hope that for your sake, that you're right." With that the other woman left. Kitty sighed before walking back into the tent.  
  
"What'd she want?" Pete asked.  
  
"Apparently I'm too young to, like, know what I really want."  
  
Pete blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Ms. Munroe seems to believe that I can't think for myself or something. I totally know what I want!"  
  
Pete smiled up at her. "Do ya now?"  
  
"Yes," Kitty said and leaned in to kiss him. "I want you."  
  
"Mmm..." he broke the kiss smiling at her, "`at's good, `cause the feelin's mutual." 


	13. Home and Piotr

Author's note- All right RogueVampyr I won't kill Petey, but only `cause you asked nicely ;)  
  
Tigeress Moon- honestly, I don't know where they're going to go and I'm the author.  
  
ishandahalf- I'll try to put in more Rogue/ Remy for you. Hope you liked this chappie.  
  
elf-princess4- thanks for reviewing :)  
  
~*~  
  
Home and Piotr  
  
~*~  
  
What will it take 'till you believe in me  
  
The way that I believe in you.  
  
I said I love you, and that's forever  
  
And this I promise from the heart  
  
I could not love you any better  
  
I love you just the way you are.  
  
-Billy Joel  
  
~*~  
  
"Ready?" Kitty asked.  
  
"I guess," Pete said as they walked onto the plane with Lockheed hovering behind them. "`Ow do ya want t' play this, luv?"  
  
"I don't know," Kitty admitted. "It all depends." Pete nodded and slipped an arm around Kitty's shoulders.  
  
"Ya look nervous," he said bluntly. "And yer as stiff as a board. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"No," Kitty said. "I, like, really don't want to face him, Pete. I'm scared of what I'll do when I see him."  
  
Pete pulled her into his supportive embrace. "Don't worry, I won't let you do anything you'll regret. I'll be there for you."  
  
She looked at him her blue eyes wide. "Promise?"  
  
He felt his heart melt at her innocent pleading gaze. "You can count on it," he said and squeezed her gently. She smiled at him and started the plane beginning takeoff. An hour later they had landed at the other camp. "Well, we're `ere." Kitty nodded looking half terrified. "Don't worry, luv, I promised you I'm gonna be there through all o' this. I love you."  
  
Kitty looked into his eyes feeling tears come to hers. "I know, Pete, I love you too." She held her head high and started to step off of the plane. Pete started to follow but Lockheed blocked him growling softly.  
  
"Hurt Kit and I'll kill yoo," he snarled repeating his earlier warning. Pete blinked in shock before speaking.  
  
"You did talk!" Pete exclaimed.  
  
"Kit loves yoo stinky, don't mess up!" with that the purple dragon flew away. Pete followed looking mystified. Remy, Rogue, Warren, and Betsy stood waiting for them.  
  
"You're okay!" Betsy exclaimed happily rushing forward to carefully hug Pete being sure not to hurt him.  
  
"I've felt better," Pete said stepping up to Kitty.  
  
"Mon brave, Remy's beginnin' ta t'ink nothin' will kill ya," Remy told Pete gently clasping his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Giant tinplated Russians take me out?" Pete asked widening his eyes as if shocked by the idea. "Never."  
  
"Don't let him downplay this," Kitty said. "He was touch and go for a while. Where is Peter?"  
  
"He's in his room," Rogue said slightly on edge.  
  
"I need to talk to him," Kitty said.  
  
"Kit-" Remy started.  
  
"I need to do this," Kitty said.  
  
"Want me t' come?" Pete asked.  
  
"No, I, like, have to do this alone." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I'll be right back." She walked to Peter's room. She phased inside and saw him packing.  
  
"Katya," he said without turning. "I cannot begin to tell you of how sorry I am... What I did... there is no excuse. I..." Peter paused wiping what looked like tears away from his eyes. "I lost control. I almost hurt *you* much less what I did to him. I'm sorry, Katya, that's all I can say. I'm leaving today. I don't want you two to have to see me, after what I did to you."  
  
"Peter..." Kitty paused not knowing what to say to him.  
  
"It's okay, Katya. I'll understand if you never forgive me, I completely lost all of my control. I let my anger take over. But please know that I am sorry." He shut his bag and started to leave. He turned back and kissed her on the cheek. "And please know that I did love you. Be happy with him."  
  
"I will," Kitty said. "I want you to be happy too, Peter." He smiled a little before slinging his bag over his broad shoulders and walking away. Kitty walked back to the others.  
  
"He's still alive, isn't he?" Rogue asked.  
  
"He left," Kitty said. "He said that he didn't want Pete and I to have to see him after what he did."  
  
"Dat makes since. Besides, Remy's not sure he would want Petey around after what happened. Remy don't want anyone he can't trust here."  
  
"Good point," Rogue acknowledged.  
  
"You okay, luv?" Pete asked softly.  
  
Kitty smiled at him. "I'm fine."  
  
"Let's get inside," Warren said speaking for the first time since Kitty and Pete had arrived.  
  
"Yeah," Rogue said stepping closer to Remy. "It's gettin' cold out here." Remy wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her inside. Kitty stayed outside as the others began to walk in. Betsy noticed at the same time that Pete did and waved her fellow Englander inside as she approached the younger girl.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah... I guess," Kitty said. She looked at Betsy a worried look on her face as she held Lockheed. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know... it's just... I couldn't hate him."  
  
"I for one think that makes you a good person."  
  
"Even after what he did to Pete?"  
  
"Especially."  
  
"But even though I don't hate him I couldn't forgive him. God, Bets, he was crying and I couldn't forgive him, I couldn't tell him to stay, that I'd leave."  
  
"Look, honestly, I don't think you should have forgiven him, not that quick. He almost killed Pete. Maybe in a few years you can let yourself forgive him but remember that Peter isn't the victim here, that's Pete... and you. I know what you must have gone through waiting for him to wake up."  
  
"Mr. McCoy wasn't sure that he would." Kitty almost shuddered of the memory of Pete's beaten form hooked up to all those monitors. Betsy nodded in understanding. "Well, let's go ahead and get inside." The two walked in.  
  
Remy and Rogue were settled in front of the now roaring fire. Warren sat slightly back his legs propped up casually on the couch. Betsy walked to him and sat down on his lap with a happy smile. Warren himself got an almost comical look of shock on his face before relaxing and pulling the her closer and wrapping his arms around her waist. Pete was sitting in an overstuffed armchair and Kitty immediately cuddled up with him on his lap.  
  
"You know what this means don't you?" Betsy asked.  
  
"What what means?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Us, all together," Betsy said.  
  
"What does it mean?" Pete asked knowing he was going to regret it.  
  
"We have to find someone for Brian. Oh! And your sister and John. Wait, what about the two of them...?"  
  
"Don't even think it, Braddock," Pete growled. Betsy merely smiled.  
  
"Are you staying here?" Kitty asked the telepath.  
  
"Actually," Betsy said, "Warren said he'd come back with me."  
  
"Yay," Pete said dryly.  
  
"Be nice," Kitty chastised.  
  
"Be honest, Pryde, do ya actually see `at `appenin'?"  
  
"No," Kitty admitted.  
  
Betsy smirked at Pete's remark before turning to Kitty. "Pete's just upset that you two won't be renewing your subscription to the mile-high club."  
  
"Damn straight!" Pete exclaimed earning him a hard smack to the shoulder from his girlfriend. Remy and Rogue merely looked at Kitty and Pete raising their eyebrows in an eerily similar way.  
  
"What is she talkin' about, Kit?" Rogue asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said but the deep flush on the Valley-Girl's face belied that statement. Her friends merely laughed. Much to Kitty's relief Warren directed conversation away from them and the group began to chat about their respective camps. Kitty smiled laying her head on Pete's chest listening to the conversations, pleased that her friends so readily accepted Pete. Soothed by the steady beat of his heart under her head she soon dozed off. 


	14. England

Author's Note- Hey all, Sorry about that, I mixed up the two parts I was updating somehow. Well, here they are in the right stories.  
  
Second Note- Yet another lemon in this part.  
  
~*~  
  
Lightspeed Suzuka- Here it is, continued. I know I need a title. I can title every chapter but I can't come up with a title for the story. Any ideas?  
  
Tigeress Moon- Yep, reverting back to my outpouring of fluff.  
  
Ishandahalf- I know, honestly I expected to write one but it didn't happen.  
  
RogueVampyr- I'm glad you're happy. It wasn't quite sooner but...  
  
elf-princess4- here ya go.  
  
Risty- I'm sure I can find something :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
England  
  
~*~  
  
It's hard for me to say the things  
  
I want to say sometimes  
  
There's no one here but you and me  
  
And that broken old street light  
  
Lock the doors  
  
We'll leave the world outside  
  
All I've got to give to you  
  
Are these five words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me  
  
-Bon Jovi  
  
~*~  
  
"Bye, sugah," Rogue said hugging her best friend tightly.  
  
"I will come back," Kitty promised. She went to Remy and hugged him. "Take care of her."  
  
"Always, petite," Remy smiled. Much to Pete's shock Rogue hugged him.  
  
"Watch out for Kitty," Rogue ordered as a surprised Wisdom returned the hug.  
  
"I will," Pete grinned as Kitty walked over thrusting her bag into his arms. "Nothin' but a bleedin' pack-mule t' you," he muttered good naturedly as he put her bag back onto the plane. Betsy came up with her bag and Warren walking beside her carrying one of her other bags and one of his. The two exchanged their own hugs with Remy and Rogue.  
  
Lockheed flew up to them launching himself into Rogue's arms. Rogue caught him and hugged the little dragon giving him a soft kiss to the nose. He responded with a lick on her cheek. Lockheed then flew onto the plane, after attempting to dive-bomb Pete who responded with several, quite loud expletives. "Wisdom!" Remy called in mock anger. "Watch your language in front of the femmes!"  
  
"Screw you," Pete called back taking Betsy's bag from her and putting it onto the plane.  
  
"Do y' hear that, chat?" Remy asked as though he were in shock. "Sorry chér, mais Remy don't bat for de ot'er team."  
  
"You're just a riot t'day, Lebeau," Pete grumbled after storing the last of the bags. He shut the door.  
  
"Pete!" Kitty scolded.  
  
"Wot?" he asked.  
  
"You just locked Lockheed inside."  
  
Pete grinned before putting on an innocent expression. "Did I?"  
  
"Pete..." With a sigh he opened the door letting an annoyed Lockheed out of the baggage department. Lockheed growled at him before letting loose and stream of flame. Pete leapt aside. "Lockheed! Not near my plane!" The dragon stopped putting his head down.  
  
"Another branch ta the dysfunctional family," Rogue smirked.  
  
"Ya `aven't seen anything yet," Pete said. "Wait till ya meet my family." He turned to Kitty. "Ready, luv?"  
  
Kitty hugged her friends one last time. "Bye guys." The four got onto the plane. Remy and Rogue stood back watching as the plane took off. Rogue sighed leaning against him.  
  
"C'mon, chére," Remy said slipping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
On the plane, three hours later  
  
Pete watched as the clouds floated under them. God, he was bored. Bored, bored, bored. The wall was down but it was for the other couple's privacy. They were having an intense make-out session when Kitty finally put the wall down. But his lover was too busy monitoring a storm to join him. "Pete?" Kitty asked looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
He snorted. "Don't ya know better then t' ask a guy that?" he asked smiling. "The answer is always, sleep, violence, food, or sex." He leered at her. "Want t' guess which one?" She giggled getting up and walking to him straddling his legs.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that we just flew over the storm."  
  
He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "Really?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." He kissed her running his hands over her thighs. Kitty leaned closer deepening the kiss.  
  
"Love ya."  
  
"Love you too," she murmured working on his tie. Pete's hands were almost shaking as he fumbled with her top. She kissed him again softly causing him to meet her eyes. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, plan on provin' it t'night too," he said smiling mischievously.  
  
She giggled. "Do you now?"  
  
"O' course." His hands, more steady now slid her top up and off of her body. Kitty looked into his eyes and smiled at him phasing his own shirt then his slacks and boxers off. "That's cheatin', luv," he accused. She just stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Unable to resist that sight he kissed her drawing her tongue into his mouth. He gently tugged on her jeans pulling away to look at her raising his eyebrows. Kitty got to her feet phasing the rest of her clothes off. She stood allowing Pete's eyes to rove over her slowly. He opened his arms and she smiled going back to him and straddling his legs.  
  
He lowered his head suckling one breast while his hand drifted lower sliding into her. He continued both actions smiling at each time she moaned or arched into him. "Pete, please," she gasped. "Now." Pete pulled his hand away to grab her hips spreading her legs a little more allowing him to guide her down on him. Both groaned at their joining, which had been prevented for so long by his injury. They moved together in perfect harmony. She reached her climax only instants before his. They collapsed together in the chair.  
  
"Well," he murmured huskily. "That was worth the wait."  
  
"Yes, yes it was," Kitty agreed. There was a ding from the controls. "We're here."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, we better get dressed," her lips curved up in a impish smile, "unless you want to go walking around England naked?"  
  
"Right then, I'll get dressed." They stood and put their clothes back on. She took the plane down.  
  
"We're home."  
  
Pete turned to her and grinned. "Home?"  
  
"Well, it's your home so... I guess it's kind of my home too, just like America's kind of yours now."  
  
"In a weird way, that makes sense." They put the wall down and were met with... nothing. They walked out to see that the others had already started to unpack. They threw their things into the jeep and drove back to camp. 


End file.
